


When the Soul is ready, It's mate will Appear

by Ballumblog



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: AU, Coming Out, Eventual Smut, Homophobia, M/M, Romance, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23944003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ballumblog/pseuds/Ballumblog
Summary: In a world in which everybody has a soulmate.At the age of 21 a tattoo appears on every persons wrist. It is law to cover the tattoo with a band until you find your soulmate. it is considered more intimate than sex to rub soul marks, and if this is done and the 2 people are soulmates, the tattoos merge to become identical. Not everyone finds their soulmate and it is largely thought that if a person doesn’t, their soulmate died before they were able to meet or gain their marks. Non-soulmates can still marry however, their relationship isn’t considered as highly as soulmates.I have kept a lot of the basics from EastEnders the same but some very different things too. Changed the timeline of a few things too. i.e. Jay already owns the car lot, the age Whit and Callum met,  Ben comes back in March instead of April etc. Any changes I mention them so hopefully it’s not too confusing?
Relationships: Ben Mitchell/Lexi Pearce, Callum "Halfway" Highway & Ben Mitchell & Lexi Pearce, Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell, Jay Brown/Lola Pearce, Paul Coker/Ben Mitchell, Whitney Dean/Callum "Halfway" Highway
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	1. Ben Before They Began

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this first chapter. Please let me know if you have any questions.

21st March 2017:

Unlike most people, on Bens Twenty First birthday he was NOT excited. It hadn’t even been a year since Paul died. His Paul. The first birthday without him. Ben still didn’t understand how he was supposed to live his entire life without the man he loved. He wished he had at least got to Twenty One with him so he could see their mark. He’s never going to see it. The thing they talked about so often. The thing they would draw on each other late at night to pretend. He is never going to feel the bliss of their marks entwining. Never going to experience the most intimate act a person could feel. What is there to be happy about? At least he can drink legally in America now if he wanted to, he supposed.

Wiping his eyes at the memory he reluctantly got out of bed, inserted his contacts and hearing aid and placed his ring on his finger. Letting his eyes focus in his contacts, he looked down at his wrist. Three dots starting small and ending big are now a permanent feature on his arm. Simple yet, he does actually quite like it. He picks up the soul mark band his mum had placed on his bedside table in the night, sliding it on to his wrist before heading downstairs wondering how long he will have to wait before he can slip out and head to the nearest gay bar to drown his sorrows with booze and men. It was going to be a long day.

March 2019:

Being back on the square with Lexi and Lola was weird. He didn’t think he had missed Walford at all, but now being back he realised he had missed it a lot. Things do change very fast though. He remembered this feeling when coming out of prison. You think the world is waiting for you but life carries on. This is how he feels now, looking around to see new faces and new stalls. This isn’t the Walford he remembers. For one, Jay now owns the car lot. This is one of the reasons he decided to come back, to help his brother run it. His mum also now owns a gay bar which is… interesting.

Some things stay the same though, Jay is still single obviously, his dad is still a dick, Ian is still… well Ian, Louise is still the favourite, Denis is still a pain (a taller pain, but a pain non the less) Sharon is still shit at cooking, Karon Taylor has still not learnt what a hairbrush is and Whitney is still going through Men like Ben goes through lube. Granted though, she’s married this one and he’s still stuck around which is a good sign he guessed. He hadn’t seen her since at least 2011 and she had just started dating a mystery man who she was convinced was her soulmate. She always was convinced though. Maybe this one is?

Ben did the rounds saying hi to the family and, after 1000 questions from his mum, he was more than ready for a pint.

‘Brother’ Ben shouts entering the Car lot ‘as you are now your own boss and it’s a Friday afternoon, I think it’s only fair that you close up shop and come and get very drunk with your favourite person in the world’.

‘Rita Ora is in Walford?’ Jay asks laughing before standing up from his desk and grabbing his keys ‘mate, I am so happy to have you back here. I have been drinking with Cal a lot recently. He’s salt of the earth but his brother is a fucking idiot and is dating bloody Rainey which, I mean, speaks for itself doesn’t it? Ready to have my old drinking buddy back’.

‘too right!’ Ben replies ‘and who the hell is Cal? He fit?’ Ben asks winking

‘don’t you even dare he’s far too nice for you. Anyway, he’s Whitney’s husband. Works at the parlour with me and lives in Pam and Les’s old flat.’ He sees the way Ben’s face drops slightly at the mention of Pam and Les before being able to cover it.

‘right.. well nice is boring. Glad I was able to save you. Lets go and get pissed and see what new talent Walford has to offer’.

Jay rolls his eyes but follows his brother. Glad to have him back!


	2. Callum Before They Began

25th March 2012

Callum had been waiting for this day since his soul bond education classes in year seven. The idea that there Is a girl out there that is destined to be his wife had always been an amazing thought and, now that he had met Whitney, he knew she was the one. However, the day wouldn’t be as exciting as he imagined at the age of eleven because Whitney doesn’t turn twenty one till next year.

Callum and Whitney had met the previous year in a whirlwind romance of young love. Relationships before the soul mark appeared were always easier as there was no pressure to know if they were destined or not. Whitney had had her fair share of boyfriends before Callum however, Whit was Callum’s first everything. He didn’t know love could feel like this and was so excited for them to bond.

As Callum looked down at his wrist he saw a mark similar to an infinity sign but with three loops instead of two, the loops starting small and getting bigger. he instantly falls in love with his mark, feeling upset that he had to cover It up for a whole year.

7th December 2013

The last year and a half had felt like a decade to Callum and Whitney and tomorrow was the day of Whitney’s twenty first which meant this time tomorrow they would be soul bonded. Callum was nervous but unbelievably excited to finally have their love confirmed.

Whitney came home from work that evening with all the lights turned off, soft music playing, and a candle lit dinner on the table.

‘what’s all this babe?’ she asked.

‘Before tomorrow comes, Whit, I wanted you to know that whatever happens I love you’ he began ‘ I know with all my heart that we are soulmates but, I didn’t want you thinking I was waiting to find that out before showing you how committed I am and so’ Callum got down on one knee and pulled the ring he had been keeping for this very moment out of his pocket ‘will you marry me whit?’

March 2019:

Callum woke up to the sound of his alarm ‘another day of the same shit routine’, he thought, before getting out of bed and jumping in to the shower. Whitney had stayed at a mates last night another row about nothing had escalated quickly resulting in her storming out and not coming home.

After his shower, Callum slipped on his Soul mark band. it was eight years since he got his soul mark, 6 and a half years since him and Whitney found out they weren’t soul mates. He still doesn’t understand how they can’t be but after a lot of crying and talking him and Whitney decided to still get married. He was never going to find anyone better than her.

Their wedding was gorgeous in spite of them not being able to get married in a church (because they aren’t bonded) and married life on the whole was bliss. Granted, the last year had been tough but they had been trying and failing to get pregnant for over a year. They knew it would be harder because they aren’t bonded but it was still massively taking its toll on their relationship.

Callum knew he was going to be the one to apologise, always finding himself backing down in an argument even when he wasn’t at fault. He gave Whit a quick grovelling call before getting changed and heading to work.

Callum hates the days that Jay is working at the car lot instead of the parlour. The lack of banter makes the day seem endless and Jay always has a way of leaving the admin to Callum. It doesn’t help that, now that his bother Stuart is working with him too, he has to deal with graphic details of him and Rainey’s sex life. He is so happy that his brother has finally found his true soul mate but he can’t help but feel slightly jealous too. not that he wishes he wasn’t with Whitney, just really REALLY wishes she was his.

By 3pm he was finished for the day. It’s Friday and he had a shit night last night. He’s allowed. He makes his way over to the Vic. Whitney had mentioned on the phone that she had ran into an old friend and they were going to E20 for a catch up. A quiet pint in the Vic sounded like an excellent idea.

‘Cal, over here’ Jay calls beckoning Callum over as soon as he walks in to the pub. Clearly a quiet drink is out of the question, who was he kidding this is Walford! ‘come meet my brother who has finally decided to show his face’.

Callum approaches taking in the man standing next to Jay, immediately drawn to how blue his eyes were.

‘Ben Mitchell’ Ben says offering his hand to shake with Callum.

‘Callum highway’ Callum responds shaking Bens hand. As soon as he drops it his wrist under his soul band begins to itch.

‘ oh you must be whit's husband right?’ Ben asks humour in his voice ‘wooww hasn’t she done well for herself ey. And I thought she peeked at Tyler’ he turns to Jay to laugh but is met with an eye roll.

‘right first rounds on you Ben’ Jay says swiftly changing the subject.

‘fine’ Ben replies ‘what are you having handsome?’ Ben asks giving Callum a wink and making him blush.

‘cut it out Ben’ Jay shouts sternly, Ben smirking but getting the message.

*

A few beers in and Callum was really letting loose, having a laugh and had completely forgotten all about his argument with Whit. Ben seemed like such an interesting person. He had heard whispers about Ben around the square but all seemed to be negative, however, even when Ben was being a bit of an idiot, Callum could see all he wanted was approval. He liked him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always if you have any questions or feedback, please let me know!  
> my tumblr is @ballumblog too :)


	3. Beer Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we go...

Ben woke up to a text.

  
_Unknown: Hi mate, it’s Callum, got your number from Jay. Thanks for last night, was fun. Hope you enjoyed the rest of your night. Me and Whit are having a party in ours tonight come if you want? Welcome to bring a plus 1._

  
‘urghh’ Ben groaned at the light of the screen . Checking the time to see it was 8am. ‘SHIT’ he shouts jumping out of bed grabbing his boxers off the floor ‘mate, you need to get out NOW’ Ben says shaking the naked man in his bed. 

  
‘Was hoping for round two to be honest’ the man replies lying on his back, taking the covers off his body to show his morning wood and tucking his hands behind his head winking at Ben.

  
‘mate, I don’t even remember your name let alone what we got up to last night. I need to get my daughter to school and I don’t think you want to see my brother first thing in the morning, So I suggest you do one’. 

  
‘classy’ the guy replies. Ben thinks his name is Glen, or maybe Greg? Either way the man gets the message dressing and storming out ‘by the way, my names Aaron, you prick’. He shouts. 

  
‘oops’ Ben said to himself before heading to the shower.

  
*

  
‘So princess, first day of your new school how are you feeling?’ Ben asks Lexi as he walks down the square. One of Lexis hands in Bens and one in Lola’s.

  
‘I have a belly ache, I don’t think I am well enough to go in’ Lexi replies.

‘ermm excuse me Mrs, we have had a conversation about fibbing haven’t we? You didn’t have a bellyache 5 minutes ago when you were licking Nutella off a spoon’ Lola replies before giving Ben the side eye for letting Lexi do it. Ben and Lexi both giggled.   
Ben looked up from Lexi to see Callum approaching, a slightly confused look on his face as his eyes ran over Ben lexi and Lola. 

  
‘Alright’ Ben says to Callum

  
‘Hi.. I was err’ Callum stuttered ‘ I wondering if you got my text about tonight? It has been planned for a while so understand if you have plans but just thought after last night it would be nice for you to come’ Callum started rambling.

‘to be honest mate, I am not sure if…’ Ben began before being interrupted by Callum

‘please come, I haven’t had as much fun as I had in the vic last night in so long. And you are more than welcome to bring your… your girlfriend’ Callum finishes before looking over to Lola ‘Hi I’m Callum’ he shakes Lola’s hand, Lola looking over to Ben with an amused look on her face.

  
‘Lola’ she finishes smiling. not correcting Callum, instead wanting to see what Ben will reply. 

  
‘wow mate you have the wrong end of the…’ but once again Ben was interrupted by Callum’s rambling

‘I didn’t know you had a partner and a little girl Ben, she’s gorgeous’ looking over at Lexi who had gone to stroke a dog further down the road.

  
‘Cal. Mate. please stop. First off, how you spent a night with me and didn’t realise I bat for the other team is beyond me, especially as I left you and Jay to go to the Albert to meet a hook up and I called you fit on multiple occasions. Secondly, I don’t have a plus one and I spent the night next to a snoring beast of man and would really like an early night tonight.’

  
‘oh, It’s not like you haven’t drank two nights in a row before. Be nice for you to make some mates’ Lola clearly not understanding that Ben was trying to get out of the night out. 

  
‘Whit will be made up if you come Ben, she said you go way back. Also, you should come too’ Callum directs at Lola before turning back to Ben ‘sorry if I offended you’ I thought maybe you were…yano… but then… anyway, it would be really great if you came.’ 

  
‘Well Cal I am a big old gay, hope that isn’t a problem. And I was supposed to be meeting someone tonight but I might swing by afterwards’

  
‘I will definitely come’ Lola starts. ‘I’m guessing you are the Callum that works with Jay right, is he coming? And where do you live?’

  
‘Yer Jay is coming, above the parlour. Starts at 8 Would be so nice to see you’

  
It suddenly clicked with Lola why Ben was so reluctant to go, she thought it was out of character for Ben to turn a night out down.

  
‘well I will be there Callum, be lovely to catch up with Whit too. We need to get madam to school anyway so, see you later’ she finishes before calling Lexi.

  
‘See you later…hopefully’ Callum finished when Ben nodded and started walking off with Lexi and Lola.

  
Callum let the breath he didn’t even know he was holding out as soon as Ben and Lola were out of sight. He doesn’t understand why he feels so nervous and awkward when he talks to Ben, he feels like he is trying to talk to the popular kid in school again. He feels so stupid for asking about Lola. OBVIOUSLY Ben was gay, he knew that. He witnessed him checking out every single male in the Vic and he knew he had gone to meet a boy last night. Still though, when he saw him looking so domesticated with Lola and Lexi he thought maybe Ben had been hiding his sexuality or something? Trying to be normal. People do that don’t they? Silly thought really.

He takes a second to think about why he had actually left the house, before realising he was supposed to be on a beer run for tonight. He continues on his way. 

  
*

  
Ben had absolutely no intention of going to the flat party. Absolutely none. He wasn’t even thinking about it. However, the guy he thought he would be blowing in the E20 toilets by 1am ended up looking old enough to be Bens Dad. By 10pm Billy had cut him off with whiskey telling Ben to go home instead of making a show of himself. Naturally Bens feet carried him to Pauls old flat and walking up the stairs without even ringing the bell. 

‘Ben, you made it’ he hears Lola shout before a beer is being shoved into his hand. He was trying his best to act sober, and he was doing a good job (well he thought).

  
‘there’s the beautiful mother of my child’ he shouted embracing Lola, slightly slumping on her ‘ if I was straight Lo, we would be married I reckon’ he whispered.

  
‘wow you are drunk’ Lola replied laughing before heading off to talk to Jay. Ben smiled at this, he has always secretly hoped they were soul mates. Well… when he says secretly, I guess not to secret anymore. he walked over and grabs both of their writs.

  
‘can’t you two just try it once please’ he says rubbing their two soul bands together ‘I want you to be bonded. My two favourite people.’ 

  
‘BEN’ Jay shouts, pulling his arm away. Just then, Callum came bounding in from the bathroom, also looking a little more than just tipsy. 

  
‘Oh, Ben you made it’ he says stumbling and looking Ben up and down. Ben had a leather jacket on and Callum couldn’t help but admire how good it looked. Maybe he should get one?

  
‘was just saying Cal, don’t you think these two would be perfect? They are definitely soul mates. I just want them to admit and to each other and try’ Ben asked Callum before turning back to Lola and Jay 

  
‘I mean…I feel like it should be something they discuss privately Ben’ Callum says scratching the back of his head feeling embarrassed to be involved in this conversation. 

  
‘oh well what do you know?’ Ben says a little louder than he wanted mocking Callum ‘you are married to someone who isn’t your soul mate’ Ben carries on pointing at Callum’s soul band. Callum quickly covers it feeling very self-conscious ‘you are clearly a settler. I just don’t want that for my two favourite people that’s all’ he says before turning his back on Callum and hugging Lola and Jay, them both feeling very uncomfortable.

  
‘Well…’ Callum said, standing up for himself. He hates that people think they can say nasty things to him and he won’t retaliate. Ben turns back to Callum ‘it’s not like you have found your soul mate either is it? You clearly settle for hook ups rather than trying. At least I have found love’ he finishes glancing over to Jay seeing him wide eyed and gesturing for Callum to stop. He regrets it instantly, how much has he had to drink? Ben looks down at the floor. A look of hurt flashing over his face before it suddenly changes to indifference ‘ Well that’s where you are wrong Callum. I did find mine’ he states before turning and walking away

‘Going to find something stronger than beer, see you later yer?’ 

*

  
An hour later Ben was nowhere to be seen, Callum assuming he had gone home. Callum had decided to start drinking water, remembering the reason why he doesn’t mix his drinks. He was starting to sober up and the beer fear had already crept in. That was so out of character for him. He doesn’t understand why Ben wound him up so much.

  
‘ I feel like I really put my foot in it with Ben earlier, what am I missing?’ Callum asks Jay and Lola sipping his water realising he has probably interrupted a conversation here. Oops, he really isn’t on form tonight. 

  
‘Look mate, it’s not really my story to tell’ Jay starts ‘but let’s just say Ben has lost someone he loved. Loved at a lot and pretty tragically, and that someone happened to live in this flat’.

  
‘Pam and Les's son?’ it starting to click with Callum ‘I remember you mentioning him. Didn’t he get beaten up…by…’ Callum can’t continue. He remembered last July Jay mentioning that it had been 2 years since Pam and Les's son had been beaten to death in a homophobic attack ‘but didn’t you say he was 20? Surely him and Ben hadn’t… and Ben keeps his soul mark covered?’

  
‘yer, well they never actually got to bond. He died before they were both 21. It was tragic mate and it completely broke Ben. I won’t say much more, I guess you can fit the pieces together.’

  
‘sorry if he was a bit harsh earlier’ Lola starts ‘ he will wake up gutted tomorrow, I think you two would be really good friends you know’ she confesses patting Callum on the shoulder. Before Lola can answer, Callum is grabbed from behind.

  
‘Babes, come dance with me’ Whit slurs pointing over to the group of people that had turned their living room in to a make shift dance floor.

  
‘duty calls’ Callum says to Jay and Lola before heading to dance with Whitney putting his hands around her waist. 

  
*

‘wanna hear something funny?’ Whit says laughing slightly after about ten minutes of awkwardly dancing together ‘Ben Mitchell is currently passed out in our spare room’ she states. 

  
‘I thought you two were mates, is he ok?’ Callum said panicking, annoyed that Whit finds that funny, slightly letting go of her waist.

  
‘I think my exact words were ‘we go way back’ Callum. We haven’t ever really been mates’ she stated ‘he’s a liability to be honest. Not sure why you invited him, I wouldn’t spend time with him really if I were you’

  
Callum just stared at her. God, he hates when she tries to dictate who he sees. Makes him want to do the complete opposite. Was the same when Stuart came back and she was always saying he was bad news. And before that with Linda and Mick. She had had a fling with their Son, Lee, and thought it was weird that they treated him like a son too. it’s frustrating.

  
‘right. well, I will go and check on him shall I. we don’t want sick on the carpet’ Callum replies smiling and walking away and into the spare room before he has a chance to hear Whitney’s reply. 

  
*

  
As he entered the room he is met with Ben hugging a pillow and crying. Callum feels awful interrupting the moment. He didn’t know Ben very well but, he could already tell he wasn’t the type of person that likes to show his feelings. 

  
‘Ben..I’m..’ he starts startling Ben not realising he had walked in ‘I’m sorry about earlier. I didn’t mean to upset you or.. Ben quickly wiped his eyes.

  
‘No Cal, sorry it was my fault. I don’t.. I don’t know when to shut up. I know I shouldn’t bring up peoples soul marks. I’m an idiot. Feel awful about Lola and Jay too, that thought was definitely not supposed to come out of my brain’ Ben laughed slightly, grabbing the vodka he had left on the side and swigging it back, wincing at the taste. Callum makes his way further perching on the bed next to Callum. Ben continues, but not before offering Callum a swig of Vodka that he declines. 

  
‘I’m not really sad about what you said, its more about just being in this flat. The memories swirling. It’s hard. Had my first time in this room. My first, yano, PROPER time’ Ben looked over at Callum smirking ‘ just a bit overwhelming to be honest. Why I didn’t really want to come.’

  
‘I’m so sorry Ben. And sorry for making you come’

  
‘you didn’t make me Cal. Had a hook up go wrong and thought why not’

  
‘what happened?’ Callum asked trying to lighten the mood 

  
‘he looked like me dad’ Ben said laughing and shivering ‘the thought of shagging him makes me want to spill my guts to be honest’.

  
‘that’s probably the straight vodka to be fair Ben’ Callum interrupts laughing before grabbing some and swigging it before gagging ‘oh my god how do you drink that straight’ he says passing it back to Ben wincing and laughing. 

  
‘We need to work on that gag reflex Cal’ Ben says laughing slightly at the blush that takes over Callum’s face. A comfortable silence takes over them both. Callum looks up, and sees that Ben is staring at him. 

  
‘so.. you and whit?’ Ben asks ‘marriage? That’s a big deal right? Must be serious?’ 

  
‘yer…err.. marriage is great, really enjoying it’ Callum replies his default answer whenever anyone mentions their marriage.

  
‘Might want to tell your face that mate’ Ben mocks. Silence falls over them both as Callum stares down at his hands thinking. He feels so comfortable with Ben, like he already knows he can trust him. He can sense it. And he just wants to spill all his secrets. He isn’t going too, but he wants to. 

  
‘it’s just hard. Everyone says married life isn’t easy, I knew what I was getting in to. But with the added pressure of us, you know, not being soul mates. It’s hard.’

  
‘Are you ever curious about your soul mate’ Ben asks before retracting it trying his hardest to be a bit more sincere and a little less Ben ‘sorry, stupid question, I know it’s a sensitive subject and…’

  
‘All the time Ben, all the time. I thought that once we got married and got the flat I would feel differently but... It’s always in the back of my mind. And I love Whit so much. I would never explore it but, every girl that goes past me I just.. wonder’ Callum said pain in his voice as he chokes back a sob. 

  
‘Oh mate, Ben says. ‘Come here’ he says opening his drunken arms. Callum accepts the hug settling back on the bed cuddled to Bens side. This probably should feel weird but, it doesn’t.

  
‘one of the things I really miss this. Don’t really get hugs from one night stands. I haven’t properly cuddled someone in ages. You know post action… just lying there enjoying each other. I haven’t done that since Paul’. 

  
‘what happened with Paul?’ Callum asked ‘you don’t need to tell me but’

  
‘we…’ Ben starts before chocking a little ‘we were out in town, holding hands bunch of lads came over and started calling us all sorts. Paul tried to drag me away but, I’m not one to turn down a fight even if we are outnumbered six to two. When it finished I picked myself up and looked at Paul and I just… I knew he was dead. He’d been beaten to death’ Ben sobs now ‘obviously we hadn’t soul bonded, we were too young. I still tried to rub our wrists together, you know some people say that soul bonding has been known to bring people back to life? I lay on the ground rubbing them together until the ambulance came. ‘ Ben looked up and then realised ‘ I have never actually told anyone that part before’ he wiped his eyes and tries to perk up ‘ anyway, that’s the story.’ Callum leans up on his hands looking at Bens face. 

  
‘I am so sorry that happened. I can’t even begin to imagine seeing that’ Callum states tears in his eyes. 

  
It takes a while but Ben meets his eyes showing his pain. They stare into each other’s eyes for a while before Ben notices that Callum’s eyes quickly slip down to Bens lips before meeting his eyes again. Ben slowly leans up and Callum leans down, their lips slowly meeting. Ben pulls away wanting to check to make sure Callum is ok but before he even has a chance to speak Callum grabs Bens head and pulls him back in climbing on top of Ben. The kiss is passionate and full of fire. Ben hasn’t felt this feeling in a while. Callum is the one setting the pace of the kiss, Ben fitting in with him, slightly moaning when he feels Callum’s half hard dick pressed to his leg. Interesting.

  
‘Callum, where are you. I want another dance’ Ben and Callum both startle, Callum jumping off the bed.

  
‘shit’ Callum whispers ‘what am I doing?’ Ben is about to reply when they both hear Whit shouting again.

  
Callum takes a big swig of the vodka on the side before whispering a quick sorry to Ben and slipping out of the room.

  
‘well I wasn’t expecting that tonight’ Ben whispers to himself amused before stumbling off the bed, out of the room and out of the flat, a small smile etched on his face. If he had been a little more sober he might of noticed the slight tingling he had under his soul bond. 


End file.
